board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Like the Movie?
What is it? Do You Like the Movie? is a series of topics run by me, RayDyn, that asks a simple question. I got the idea from AlienBabalien and his topics asking whether you liked the users. How does it work? Every 2 or so days, I put up a topic under the title "Do You Like the Movie? Day" whatever. Every ten "days" I put up a special day for users to vote on previously done movies if they did not vote on them. Results are then counted at the end of the "day" and a new topic is put up for the next movie. If a movie fails to receive at least five votes, it ends up in the "Not Enough Votes" category of the results. Nominations The nominations are divided into 10 groups and the movie that is to be the subject of the next day is determined by the seconds of the initial post of the topic. Users are encouraged to nominate movies for future topics, the seconds of their post determine which group they go into. This is done in an effort to prevent one series of movies being done on consecutive days (this is what happened with the Silence of the Lambs movies.) ---- Previous Results Hot Fuzz 100% 46 votes Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure 100% 31 votes Léon/The Professional 100% 26 votes Bender's Big Score 100% 26 votes The Truman Show 100% 24 votes The Prestige 100% 22 votes Serenity 100% 19 votes Blazing Saddles 100% 18 votes Scarface 100% 18 votes Full Metal Jacket 100% 18 votes Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi 100% 18 votes Live Free or Die Hard 100% 16 votes Jacob's Ladder 100% 14 votes Equilibrium 100% 13 votes Silence of the Lambs 100% 13 votes Aliens 100% 13 votes Wayne's World 100% 13 votes Star Wars Ep. V: The Empire Strikes Back 100% 13 votes Back to the Future Part 2 100% 12 votes Lock, Stock, and 2 Smoking Barrels 100% 12 votes Lethal Weapon 2 100% 11 votes Animal House 100% 10 votes MST3K: The Movie 100% 9 votes The Rock 100% 9 votes Seven Samurai 100% 8 votes Il Buono, il Brutto, il Cattivo 100% 8 votes Groundhog Day 100% 8 votes Escape From New York 100% 7 votes TRON 100% 7 votes Escape From L.A. 100% 6 votes The Wall 100% 6 votes Dead Alive/Braindead 100% 5 votes Short Circuit 2 100% 5 votes PCU 100% 5 votes Dogville 100% 5 votes A Bridge Too Far 100% 5 votes Lethal Weapon 3 100% 5 votes The Others 100% 5 votes Fight Club 97% 39 votes (38-1) The Matrix 97% 38 votes (37-1) Pulp Fiction 97% 32 votes (31-1) GoldenEye 97% 32 votes (31-1) American History X 97% 29 votes (28-1) The Princess Bride 96% 52 votes (50-2) Back to the Future 96% 45 votes (43-2) Toy Story 96% 28 votes (27-1) Braveheart 96% 26 votes (25-1) Spiderman 96% 24 votes (23-1) Pirates of the Caribbean: CotBP 96% 23 votes (22-1) Monty Python and the Holy Grail 95% 55 votes (52-3) The Lion King 95% 42 votes (40-2) Spaceballs 95% 40 votes (38-2) Predator 95% 22 votes (21-1) Army of Darkness 95% 20 votes (19-1) The Mummy 95% 20 votes (19-1) Raiders of the Lost Ark 95% 20 votes (19-1) Last Crusade 95% 20 votes (19-1) The Big Lebowski 95% 19 votes (18-1) Memento 94% 32 votes (30-2) Aladdin 94% 31 votes (29-2) LotR: Return of the King 92% 26 votes (24-2) The Sandlot 92% 26 votes (24-2) Airplane! 92% 25 votes (23-2) Saving Private Ryan gets 92% 25 votes (23-2) Transformers: The Movie 92% 13 votes (12-1) One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest 91% 11 votes (10-1) Star Wars Episode 4 91% 11 votes (10-1) Evil Dead 2 91% 11 votes (10-1) Shaun of the Dead 90% 52 votes (47-5) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 90% 31 votes (28-3) Snatch 90% 21 votes (19-2) Inside Man 90% 20 votes (18-2) Lethal Weapon 90% 10 votes (9-1) Fargo gets 90% 10 votes (9-1) Big Trouble in Little China 10 votes (9-1) Ferris Bueller's Day Off 89% 37 votes(33-4) The Shawshank Redemption 89% 28 votes (25-3) Amadeus 89% 18 votes(16-2) Willow 89% 9 votes (8-1) Jarhead 89% 9 votes (8-1) Robin Hood: Men in Tights 88% 25 votes (22-3) Kill Bill Vol. 1 and 2 88% 24 votes (21-3) Silent Hill 88% 24 votes (21-3) Goodfellas 88% 16 votes (14-2) The Goonies 88% 16 votes (14-2) Fifth Element 88% 16 votes (14-2) The Crow 88% 16 votes (14-2) Evil Dead 88% 8 votes(7-1) Sin City 87% 23 votes (20-3) Back to the Future Part 3 87% 15 votes (13-2) The Last Samurai 86% 29 votes (25-4) Team America: World Police 86% 21 votes (18-3) Se7en 86% 21 votes (18-3) Shrek 86% 21 votes (18-3) Red Dragon 86% 7 votes (6-1) Lethal Weapon 4 86% 7 votes (6-1) Apocalypse Now 86% 7 votes (6-1) V for Vendetta 85% 46 votes (39-7) A Clockwork Orange 85% 20 votes (17-3) Children of Men 83% 30 votes(25-5) South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut 83% 24 votes (20-4) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie 83% 18 votes (15-3) Uncle Buck 83% 12 votes (10-2) Top Gun 83% 6 votes (5-1) Heavy Metal 83% 6 votes (5-1) Mr. Brooks 83% 6 votes (5-1) Independence Day 82% 38 votes (31-7) 300 82% 34 votes (28-6) BASEketball 82% 22 votes (18-4) A Christmas Story 82% 17 votes (14-3) Kingdom of Heaven 82% 11 votes (9-2) Dr. Strangelove 82% 11 votes (9-2) Hellboy 82% 11 votes (9-2) Pitch Black 82% 11 votes(9-2) Citizen Kane 80% 10 votes (8-2) Tadpole 80% 5 votes (4-1) Patton 80% 5 votes (4-1) Legend 80% 5 votes (4-1) Heartbreak Ridge 80% 5 votes (4-1) Slaughterhouse-Five 80% 5 votes (4-1) Dazed and Confused 80% 5 votes (4-1) The Little Mermaid 79% 24 votes (19-5) Temple of Doom 79% 19 votes (15-4) Hannibal 78% 9 votes (7-2) The Dark Crystal 75% 9 votes (7-2) Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith 77% 30 votes (23-7) Talladega Nights 76% 21 votes (16-5) Borat 75% 28 votes (21-7) Crash (2004) 75% 12 votes (9-3) Alien 75% 12 votes (9-3) Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace 74% 23 votes (17-6) Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within 74% 23 votes (17-6) The Boondock Saints 73% 15 votes (11-4) Snakes on a Plane 73% 15 votes(11-4) Chronicles of Riddick 73% 11 votes (8-3) Requiem for a Dream 72% 18 votes (13-5) Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones 70% 20 votes (14-6) The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy 66% 18 votes (12-6) PotC: Dead Man's Chest 65% 26 votes (17-9) Spider-Man 3 65% 23 votes (15-8) Transformers 64% 22 votes (14-8) Super Mario Bros 64% 14 votes(9-5 Bidoof: The Movie 62% 13 votes (8-5) PotC: At World's End 62% 13 votes (8-5) John Wayne Movies 60% 5 votes (3-2) Hannibal Rising 60% 5 votes (3-2) Saw 58% 19 votes (11-8) An Inconvenient Truth 56% 9 votes (5-4) Grease 53% 17 votes (9-8) Resident Evil 52% 21 votes (11-10) Titanic 46% 24 votes (11-13) Not Enough Votes Users who did not vote on these movies can do so at anytime. The Searchers 100% 4 votes North by Northwest 100% 4 votes Queer Duck: The Movie 100% 3 votes Eyes Wide Shut 100% 2 votes The World According to Garp 50% 2 votes (1-1) Cannibal Holocaust 25% 4 votes (1-3) Stalag 17 ??% zero voted ---- Category:Contests Category:User Projects